


Une fois de temps en temps

by malurette



Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits, Gen, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entre Botan et Shizuru il n'y a pas de promesse, pas d'engagement, c'est au petit bonheur la chance... mais ça n'empêche pas que ça soit important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une fois de temps en temps

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Une fois de temps en temps  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** YuYu Hakusho  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Kuwabara Shizuru/Botan ; contient aussi des indices de peut-être-Shizuru/Genkai-et-peut-être-pas.  
>  **Genre :** friends-with-benefits  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Togashi Yoshihiro, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thèmes :** « une fois de temps en temps » + contrainte accessoire "yuri/shōjo-ai/femslash" pour 31_jours (o5 mars ‘09)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 585

Botan et Shizuru se sont rencontrées par l’intermédiaire de Yūsuke et de Kazuma, à l’origine. Le début de leur relation est lié au monde spirituel et à ses dérives, dans lesquelles elles n’ont chacune qu’un rôle mineur à jouer (voire pas du tout). On pourrait croire que cette relation dépend uniquement de la présence de Yūsuke et de sa petite bande hétéroclite.  
Après les grandes aventures (ou peut-être entre la dernière en date et la prochaine, qui sait ?) pourtant elles se voient juste elles deux de temps en temps, assez aléatoirement. Comme ça. Parce que.

Ça n’est pas vraiment une relation suivie, entre elles ; Botan est liée par sa fonction pour les Instances Célestes, Shizuru aime rester libre comme l’air. Peut-être une fois par semaine ou par mois voire par quelques mois, ça varie souvent au cours du temps. Comme si elles avaient l’éternité devant elles, elles n’ont pas l’air de se préoccuper beaucoup des délais. Pour Botan c’est vrai, pour Shizuru encore jeune et déjà sagement détachée des grandes passions le temps qui passe n’a pas encore beaucoup d’importance.

Depuis sa petite enfance la jeune fille a eu assez de puissance spirituelle pour détecter celle des autres autour d’elle, fantômes, yōkai ou autres humains, assez pour être attirée par les plus grandes puissances que la sienne, et assez encore pour se rendre compte de cela et faire la part des choses. La vie, la mort, l’après-vie, le surnaturel en général, tout ça fait partie de sa réalité et elle a cessé de s’en étonner.

Rencontrer Genkai autrefois l’a d’ailleurs beaucoup aidée. Elle n’a jamais été son élève à proprement parler mais auprès du maître, elle a appris quelques trucs utiles.  
Quoi exactement, ça elle ne le dira pas à Botan.

Quand elles évoquent parfois ce sujet, parce que d’une manière ou d’une autre, les débuts en tant que Détective Spirituel de Yūsuke ou sa première association avec le jeune Kuwabara reviennent dans la conversation, parce que c’est Shizuru qui avait envoyé son frère prendre conseil auprès de Genkai, malgré les perches tendues ou les questions plus directes, elle continue à esquiver le sujet.  
Elle ferme à demi les yeux, tire une bouffée de sa cigarette et expire lentement, sans rien dire, et laisse son amie se torturer l’imagination, sans doute bien au-delà de la réalité.

C’est plus marrant comme ça : que deux femmes avec une grande différence d’âge et de milieu social soient devenues amies ou en tout cas bonnes connaissances, tout de suite le monde trouve ça louche. À tort ou à raison, plaisante Shizuru. Genkai peut ne lui avoir appris que des trucs en rapport avec la vision des esprits et l’exorcisme, ou des techniques de combat qui la placeraient au même niveau que son frère (ou plus) ou... d’autres applications de la maîtrise du flux spirituel, ou tout autre chose encore qui n’aurait rien à voir ? Elle n’en dira rien.

Elle aussi, elle la voyait une fois de temps en temps, comme ça, autrefois. Plus rarement que Botan aujourd’hui, il est vrai. Et puis c’est du passé, maintenant. Shizuru sait ce que deviennent les âmes après la mort, au moins pour le début du parcours, et a confiance en Botan et en ses associées pour s’être correctement occupées de celle-ci.  
Elle n’a pas de regret.

Si elle y réfléchit, pas énormément d’attentes non plus. Rencontrer Botan une fois de temps en temps et vivre sa propre vie le reste du temps, c’est bien comme ça.


End file.
